


Natale con i tuoi

by babycin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Natale con i tuoi

_*Sei ore da soli, io e lei, nel mio appartamento.*_  
Danny ripensò alle parole che aveva detto a Steve quel pomeriggio e improvvisamente si sentì un po’ in colpa. Insomma, Steve aveva perso il padre da poco, sua sorella si era eclissata chissà dove, la madre era morta anni prima. Nonostante la sua aria plastica da Big Jim, Danny era pronto a scommettere che da qualche parte si nascondesse un cuore dentro quel petto…  
 _Basta pensare al petto di Steve!_ Si rimproverò mentre usciva dal bagno nella centrale di polizia. Andò al lavandino e cominciò a far scorrere l’acqua, poi alzò lo sguardo sul suo riflesso.  
 _“Chiediglielo, no? Che problema c’è?_ ”  
“Eh, fosse facile. Che gli dico?”  
 _“Steve, ti va di passare il Natale con noi?”_  
“Noi? Non è un po’ troppo personale?”  
 _“Certo che è personale. Vuoi che passi il Natale con voi, è ovvio che sia personale. E ti piace.”_  
“Non è vero.”  
 _“Menti al tuo riflesso? Certo che hai un bel coraggio!”_  
“Non è vero.”  
 _“E pure spudoratamente!”_  
“BASTA!”  
 _“Quindi che fai. Lo inviti?”_  
“Eh, vorrei…”  
 _“Dai, prova.”_  
“No, mi sento ridicolo.”  
 _“Stai parlando da un paio di minuti allo specchio. Solo ora ti senti ridicolo?”_  
Danny si fissò a lungo e prese un profondo respiro, poi si schiarì la voce e si mise in posa un paio di volte prima di trovare quella giusta.  
“Ehm… Pensavo… Avrei bisogno di una mano per cucire il vestito da Babbo Natale…”  
 _“Non sai fare di meglio?”_  
“Oh, ma che vuoi? Faccio le cose a modo mio, io!”  
 _“Va bene, come vuoi. Però è proprio triste come approccio…”_  
“Perchè non è un approccio! Se non fosse che porta sfortuna spaccherei lo specchio in questo momento!”  
 _“…”_  
“Ecco, bravo.”  
Di nuovo si schiarì la voce e si sistemò la cravatta e la cintura.  
“Progetti per stasera?” chiese a se stesso con un sorriso naturale.  
“No, perché?”  
Danny sobbalzò e si voltò verso la porta del bagno. Appoggiato allo stipite, a braccia incrociate, c’era Steve.  
Non riuscì a rispondere subito e aprì la bocca un paio di volte senza emettere suoni.  
“Dai, scherzavo” aggiunse Steve per toglierlo dall’imbarazzo. “Cosa facevi? Le prove generali?”  
Di nuovo Danny annaspò.  
“D-da quanto tempo… eri lì?”  
“Abbastanza per temere che stessi delirando.”  
“Oh, grazie tante.”  
Steve ridacchiò e sparì nei bagni, lasciando Danny a martoriarsi un labbro.  
Si mise sulle punte dei piedi, come se così facendo la voce arrivasse meglio a Steve.  
“Comunque non stavo delirando!”  
“Va bene…”  
Dopo qualche secondo.  
“Allora, che fai?”  
Silenzio.  
“Allora?”  
“Mi sto chiudendo la zip.”  
Danny lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, quasi affranto. Quando voleva, Steve gli rendeva le cose davvero difficili.  
Sussultò quando la porta si aprì e si scostò di lato, guardando il collega che andava a lavarsi le mani. Lo vide osservarlo nel riflesso dello specchio e sospirò di nuovo, strappando un altro mezzo sorriso a Steve.  
“Insomma, ti va di venire a passare la vigilia con me e Gracie?”  
Steve si bloccò con le mani a mezz’aria e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Restò immobile per qualche istante e poi distolse lo sguardo. Si asciugò le mani e si voltò, appoggiandosi al lavandino.  
“Quindi stavi davvero facendo le prove generali…”  
“Guarda che mi rimangio l’invito!”  
Steve gli si avvicinò e gli mise le mani sulle spalle e Danny trattenne il respiro. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, nè tantomeno voleva pensare troppo a quella sensazione di farfalle nello stomaco che sentiva.  
“Gracie ha bisogno del suo papà, non di estranei…”  
“Estranei? Steve, lo sai che non sei un estraneo.”  
“Sai cosa intendevo dire.”  
“Beh, io ti voglio lì, ok?” esclamò Danny senza pensarci.  
Steve sbattè le palpebre e alzò le sopracciglia. Danny non ne era certo, anzi era possibile che avesse le allucinazioni, perché Big Jim non poteva arrossire. No.  
“Beh, se la metti così… Vengo volentieri.”  
“Ok, allora.” Ma le mani di Steve erano ancora lì.  
“Ok.”  
“Ok.”  
Ci furono dei secondi di silenzio così lunghi che Danny era sul punto di scoppiare nelle scarpe.  
“Se abbiamo finito gli ok, io andrei a ritirare la tenda che dovrebbe essere il mio costume” disse con voce strozzata.  
“Certo!” esclamò Steve staccando le mani dalle sue spalle.  
Danny si avviò all’uscita ed ebbe la sensazione di sentire: “Chissà se Babbo Natale regalerà qualcosa anche a me…”  
Tornò sui suoi passi e si sporse dallo stipite della porta. “Tu scrivi una letterina, magari ti va bene…” rispose facendogli l’occhiolino.


End file.
